Valentine's Day!
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Valentine's Day with Shun and Alice. With a bit of Hydron and and 'OC' very fluffy. R&R HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE, those its a bit early...


This story is for FlowersOverBoys aka My 'Sister' HAPPY BIRTHDAY! AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE ELSE!

Rose: Can I kiss Hydron?

Me: No

Rose: Lync?

Me: No someone better

Rose: Tom Cruise?

Me: You only like his hair...

Rose: So? Who is it?

Me: (pause for dramatic effect) KLAUS! (runs)

Rose: ...GET BACK HERE! (Chases Shastan)

Me: NEVER!

Hydron: Enjoy!

Rose: Yeah, cause this will be her last fanfiction if I ever get her.

Me: -_- Your mean!

_Thoughts_

**POV**

~New Place~

* * *

><p>~The Park~ <strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I was at the park hiding. Today was a dreaded holiday...for most. I am sadly one of them. This is the day when fanboys and girls attack who they like. Currently I was hiding behind a tree, scared of any guys that came near. As soon as I left Runo's family cafe I was bombarded with boys asking me to be theirs. I told them to close their eyes, which they did, and then I started to run to the park. So, here I was trying to stay away. A few times some of my fanboys had come, but I would duck behind a tree or bush. I wish I was a ninja like Shun so I could get away faster. And be with my crush. At least if he did show up i could give him his Valentines Day present.

I heard someone coming so I hid behind another tree. I looked around it to see Hydron and Rose. Rose had her black hair in a french braid and wore a white a yellow dress shirt, and some blue jeans, with some white winter boots. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness. Hydron in his usual clothes. (A/N the time in the show where he wore the brown vest in season 2...I think) Cute. It looked like Hydron had given her about five dozen roses and lillies, some chocolates, and what seemed to be a brand new locket. So sweet. I watched him kiss her cheek, then her lips, before walking away. He better treat her well.

I walked for a few minutes before hiding again. This time, however, I noticed it wasn't a fanboy. It was Shun. I left my hiding spot and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and looked relieved to see me, instead of a fangirl.

"Has it been that bad for you too?" I asked him curiously.

He nodded then said. "They were outside of the dojo this morning. Repeatedly asking me to be their valentine. What about you?" He asked. His honey brown eyes asking in pure concern and curiosity.

"Pretty much the same. Though I've been hiding in the park mostly." I said blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"How did you get away though? I had to jump through trees, then hide in the shadows."

"I told them to close their eyes and when they did I started running." I said laughing slightly at the memory.

"Smart." Shun said laughing lightly. I was a little surprised, considering he almost never shows emotion.

"What?" He asked, obviously seeing my shocked expression.

"You laughed." I said, "You never laugh with the others. And barely smile, just smirk. This is the second time I've seen you smile, and heard you laugh."

"Only because they are only allowed to be seen by those who are worthy of them." He said smiling slightly.

"You think I'm the only one in our group of friends, that is worthy of seeing your smiles." I said smiling brightly. "Thank you, I'm honored."

"Your welcome. Want to go walk through the forest?"

"Sure." I said as we began to walk to the forest, which was pretty close to where we were currently. As we entered we were immediately surrounded by green. It was nice and quiet. There was also some snow falling calmly from the top of the trees. We walked through the forest eventually coming to a small frozen lake.

"Wow, did you know this lake was here?'' I asked Shun, I watched him smile and nod his head. "I wish we could go ice skating." I sighed lightly.

"I thought you would say that. So I brought these." He said pulling out two pairs of ice skates from seemingly no where. I smiled and put on the pair that was for me. As he did the same. As we skated we could here music coming from the main part of the city. The city would always hold a fair for Valentines Day, more specifically lovers. Suddenly, I felt arms around me and saw Shuns jacket. I laughed as he spun me until I got dizzy. I wavered a bit then fell into his arms. I looked up at his face and noticed that his smile reached his eyes too. He helped me up then turned me around and guided me to land after he sat me on a bench and grabbed a picnic basket. I looked at him in shock. Then realized something.

"You planned this...didn't you?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded giving me a bowl of still hot soup. It smelled good and since I was hungry and cold it would be perfect.

"Looks like I got caught in the act. Though usually I wouldn't like it. I think I could make and exception this one time." I smiled and gave him his gift. He looked at me for a second before opening it to find a dozen pointy and deadly ninja stars. They were brand new and in their own special box. "Thanks Alice. Here's yours." He said handing me a box. I opened it to find a locket. It was a medium sized locket and probably had a picture inside of it. I looked at again to see an engraving. It said: _Love you, Alice. Be mine? Shun._ I smiled then tackled the nervous looking ninja to the ground.

"Of course I'll be yours." I told him smiling. It nearly melted my heart.

"Good, but you forgot to open it." He pointed out opening it for me. I looked inside to see a picture of Shun and I hugging. Snow was covering our hair like a thin blanket, we looked really truely happy. "Like it?" He asked putting it on me.

"No, I loved it, thanks Shun." I said then kissed him lightly on the lips. As we broke apart we heard a flash coming from a camera. We turned to the source to see Hydron and Rose smiling...while holding a camera. Uh oh.

"Perfect blackmail for later." Hydron 'whispered' to Rose making her laugh.

"You know you should run right?" Shun told them. They both realized their situation and started running. Both of us smiled and laughed.

"I'll get them tomorrow. Right now I'm pretty busy with you." He said before kissing me. What a great Valentine's day.

* * *

><p>Me: Well Hope you liked.<p>

Hydron: I must question your sanity.

Me: Why?

Hydron: Because you put me and my Rose in danger.

Me: Really? I thought it was funny.

Hydron: Some writer you are...Putting your own sister in danger.

Me: HEY, LIKE I WOULD LET SHUN KILL HER!

Rose: Don't yell at my Hydron.

Me: Whatever. Review please.

Hydron: Or don't

Me: (Gets Duck tape) Lets shut you up, that way they might review. Besides I don't like you...much.

Rose: Just do it (helps Shastan duck tape Hydrons mouth shut) I like quiet to Hydron sorry.

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
